Title coming soon
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: What's with this new enemy? Where are these strong evil presence coming from? Is this going to be the end for the chibi scouts? What's the prohpecy about?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ariel, Annika, Gloria, Faith, Hope, Maggie, Madelyn, and Daisy. They belong to Angel Raye. I don't own the original senshi's either. I own the youngest of the senshi's though.

Chapter One: Horrible Taunting

_We must get those Chibi Senshi's out of my way; if I want to succeed any further in this mission they must be defeated. But how? How do I do it? Strip them of their powers? No, that wouldn't be fun. I'd rather we fight them and defeat them. How about physical pain? A sickness? The outer Senshi's? Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus, they're twins. How do I get to them? If one suffers, both suffer. Chibi Uranus will be my victim. Now Chibi Saturn, she's weak anyways. If she caught pneumonia she'd surely…die. Even if she doesn't, everyone would be too occupied with her and I could succeed with my plan. Chibi Pluto._

_The woman cackled as she thought of Chibi Pluto's defeat. _

_Chibi Jupiter now. Ah, yes. Best friends with Chibi Pluto. Of course. Chibi Venus. I could use her in my plans of destruction. The Princess. Oh yes, that's a perfect defeat, watching one of her people die will surely through her into a state of shock, in fact… all of them can watch. It's time for the prophecy to come true, yes it's time for their defeat. As for Chibi Mars and Chibi Mercury…_

Both girls shot up in bed screaming. Ami and Greg were by Ariel's side in a flash. Ariel was cradled up in Ami's arms. Ami was rocking her gently. Maia walked into Ariel's room and went over to Greg. Greg smiled weakly and picked her up.

"What's wrong darling?" Ami asked her eldest.

"I- the- woman… Innocent. Kill." Ariel replied, in hysterics making no sense.

"Calm down." Ami said, running her hands through Ariel's hair. She gave Greg a worried look. Greg's eyes saddened. He ran his hand over his daughter's face.

"Ariel sweetie what did you see?" Greg questioned.

"She's coming after us daddy." Ariel finally replied in one sentence.

"Who?" Ami asked concerned. Ariel went back into her state of shock. Ami rocked her back and forth.

Meanwhile, Chad and Rei burst through Annika's bedroom door. Rei immediately scoped her daughter up into her arms and cradled her. Chad went and got Annika a glass of water.

"MOMMY! She's going to kill someone! She's going to kill someone! Make her stop!" Annika screamed, as though she was still in the dream. Her eyes were closed tight, and she was kicking and screaming.

"Annika sweetie. Wake up." Rei said, still holding her daughter.

"She's going to take Gloria. Stop her." Annika screamed at the top of her lungs.

Julia walked into Annika's room, her face stained with tears. "Mommy, something's wrong with Annika." Chad walked back in with the water. He saw his youngest daughter standing there, and Rei looking at him helplessly. Chad sat the glass of water on the night stand and picked up Julia.

"Mommy! Save Gloria! Mommy! Gloria." Annika continued.

"Annika, Gloria is fine." Rei stated confused.

Julia leaned over far enough to grab the glass of water off the nightstand. Chad walked over to his wife and daughter. Annika started screaming again, Julia took the glass of water and poured it on her sister's face, making Annika jolt awake. Rei gave Julia a stern look, yet was glad to see that Annika now had her eyes opened. Annika looked at her mother and then wrapped her arms around her and began to cry.

"I want Gloria." Annika sobbed. Rei sighed, and dug in her nightgown pocket and clutched onto her communicator. She then contacted Minako, who in a few minutes came into view.

"Is everything alright?" Minako asked, sleepily.

Rei hesitated. Was everything alright? "I'm not sure Minako, but Annika really needs to see Gloria."

"Three in the morning? Is this necessary?" Minako asked, groggily.

"I'd like someone to talk to as well." Rei finally concluded.

Minako thought for a minute, "Alright. I'll see if Gloria wants to go."

The two hung up. Minako laid back down still tired. Asai put his arms around Minako and snuggled up next to her. Minako pushed him away and got up. "I have to take Gloria over to Rei's house."

"At three in the morning on a school night?" Asai questioned.

"Annika's upset about something I believe. And Rei wants to talk to me." Minako explained, slipping her feet into her slippers. "I'll be back soon." She said yawning, and got up and exited out of the room. She was surprised to find Gloria wide awake, sitting up in bed.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Minako questioned concerned.

Gloria glanced up at her mother, and then back down at her comforter. "Somethings wrong with Annika."

Minako's eyes widened. How did her daughter know that? How strong was their friendship? "Well, Aunt Rei would like us to go over there for a few minutes and visit. But we have to come _right _back. And then you have to go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

Gloria nodded and stood up; she slid her foot into her flip flops and led the way out of the house. Minako and Gloria showed up to Rei's dressed in their night clothes. Chad and Julia were the ones that answered the door. Minako was surprised to see that the whole family was up. Her surprised turned into worry as she saw Annika looking so beat up. Rei sat Annika on the couch. Gloria went over and sat next to Annika. Rei and Minako stepped out for a moment. Chad stayed in to make sure everything was fine.

"She went into hysterics like I've never seen before. She started screaming about a woman killing someone. And then she said something about she's going to take Gloria." Rei explained, at the brink of tears. She had never seen her little one like this before. "She was just so fragile. I couldn't do anything to get her to quit. Finally, Julia poured water on her face. I couldn't be mad at her for doing it either, 'cause she got Annika to stop."

"Maybe she saw something that's going to happen soon. We should probably keep our eyes opened. Thanks for telling me about Gloria though. Did she say anything about anyone else?" Minako asked.

"The only thing she said was she's going to kill someone. Then she was stuck on Gloria being taken." Rei replied. A shudder went up both the mom's backs.

"We should have a scout meeting after the kids go off to school." Minako suggested.

Rei nodded.

Rei had no choice but to keep Annika home the following day. She was scared out of her wits. Rei was trying to get more information out of her, but the little girl just wouldn't give in. She just shook her head and started crying. Rei explained to Annika that she was going to stay with Chad, while she went into a scout meeting. Annika didn't like the idea of being separated from her mother. She protested and threw a tantrum.

"Sweetie, we have to talk about your nightmare. You want us to protect Gloria, right?" Rei asked, smoothing Annika's hair with her hand.

Annika nodded and hugged her mother. Rei returned the hug, and handed her to Chad. Annika sniffled. Rei kissed her forehead, and walked out the door. Rei arrived late to the meeting. Everyone had taken their seats and were sipping on some milk.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Queen Serenity asked, as she slurped down some milk.

Rei went into best detail about Annika's nightmare. Ami had a horrid look on her face by the time she was done explaining all that happened.

"Ami-Chan are you alright?" Michiru asked, seeing her expression.

"Ariel woke up last night around three a clock, screaming bloody murder. When me and Greg tried to get answers out of her, she just went into this state of shock. The only thing she said that actually made sense was, _she's coming after us_. And then she went back into total shock. I almost didn't send her to school this morning, but she insisted on going." Ami concluded.

"Do you think they had the same dream?" Setsuna asked.

Ami shrugged, "It's hard to tell. I didn't get any of those answers out of Ariel."

"We need to question the children when they are calmer." Haruka stated, glancing over in Michiru's direction. "Michiru don't give me that look. If we are to find out what's going on we have to ask them questions."

Everyone was quiet for sometime, before Queen Serenity spoke up, "She's right. If we want to get to the bottom of this mess before it happens, we'll have to ask them. And as seeing they both had a nightmare around the same time, we have no choice. None of the other children seem to have any affect in this right now."

Everyone nodded, except Michiru. She had seen the pained look on Ariel's face that morning. She didn't want to put the young girl in a traumatic experience, she had seen enough. She had been through enough. The same with Annika. Both girls have been through a lot.

The girls were just getting off of school. Faith, Gloria, and little Madelyn had gone off toward the palace already. Why Madelyn was tagging along no one knew. Emily, Chloe, and Erin were following closely behind Hailey. The four youngsters were being awfully quiet. Julia and Lydia had climbed up in a tree and were talking to one another. Ariel Mizuno was off in what seemed to be another dimension. She was standing there, staring off into space.

Hope sighed, and walked over to her friend. "Ariel we're leaving."

Ariel snapped out of it and looked at Hope. Hope smiled at her and patted her on the back. Ariel began to walk toward the palace. Hope followed after her, feeling a little bit worried about her young friend.

Hope shuddered as she felt the oceans rumble in her ears. The noise became louder and louder in her ears. Hope stopped walking. Ariel turned and looked at her friend worriedly.

"Hope." Ariel whispered.

Hope let out a blood curdling scream. She thrust herself to the ground and covered her ears with her hands. She kicked her feet and continued screaming. Ariel watched her friend in horror. _What was happening?_

Maggie and Daisy were coming up the path with Usagi right behind them. Ariel continued to watch as Hope rolled all over the ground, trying to get the roaring waves out of her ears. Ariel spotted Daisy, Maggie, and Usagi out of the corner of her eye, running up toward them. Ariel ran over toward them and threw herself on the nearest person --which happened to be Maggie. Ariel wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, and latched onto her neck. She buried her face on Maggie's shoulder and began to cry. Maggie patted the girls back, tying to comfort her.

Usagi and Daisy were over next to Hope trying to comfort her, but nothing was working. Daisy flipped opened her communicator and contacted all the adults right away. She wasn't sure who she should contact at this point, as seeing Ariel was in hysterics and her mother was the doctor, she'd need the assistance of Hotaru. And Haruka and Michiru were Hope's parents, Daisy didn't have time to call each individual.

"Everyone hurry. Something's wrong with Hope and Ariel is extremely upset." Daisy hollered in a panic. Daisy watched as Usagi continued to get Hope to calm down. Maggie was rubbing Ariel's back, but the child only seemed to become more upset.

Daisy glanced down at her communicator to see everyone come back to her telling her they were on their way. Ariel started screaming at the top of her lungs. Maggie didn't know what to do. She was beginning to become overwhelmed by all this.

"She's coming! She's going to kill an innocent!" Ariel screamed, recalling her nightmare.

Usagi, now, studied Ariel with extreme worry. Who was coming? When? Why were they going to kill an innocent? What was going on with Hope and Ariel? Neo-Queen Serenity rushed up toward the children, followed by the rest of the scouts. Daisy flushed a slight pink, she forgot when she called everyone she also called the Queen.

Ami was lost for action. She didn't know which child to go to. Her own? Or Michiru's? Ami jerked her head from Ariel and Hope. Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru were over next to Hope, while Ariel was still clinging onto Maggie. Maggie gave her mother a helpless look.

Rei, who had also come along, held on tight to her own daughter. Michiru was trying to cradle her own daughter, but Hope was thrashing around to much and was untamable.

"I don't have any of my medical things with me!" Ami finally cried out. "I can't help either of them, until we get to the hospital. And if you carry Hope you're liable to drop her."

Setsuna put her arm around Ami, noticing her friend's helplessness. Ami blinked back tears, she wasn't able to help both at the same time.

"She wants to make us watch a death! She's going to kill someone! A prophecy. She wants the prophecy to come true." Ariel started to babble. Her eyes shut closed, and her screaming and kicking ceased. She lied limp on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie held the child close, fearing for the worst. She had an awful feeling. A gut feeling that something was severely wrong.

"Go on to your daughter. I suspect Hope will quit as well." Setsuna suggested.

"But… Hope started before Ariel." Daisy recalled. Setsuna nodded. She walked over to the child. Rei watched helplessly at the scene. Minako was beginning to think that they should step up on their training, even if they didn't quite understand what was going on just yet. Minako worried about the youngest children, and Maia. Considering Ami hadn't allowed her to become a senshi quite yet, she had no way to defend herself.

When the other children had arrived home, they were confused to see their father's instead of their mothers. Faith looked around anxiously noticing that none of her family was around. Not even the two younger ones.

Chad noticing Faith's worry quickly explained, "There was an emergency with your sister, Hope. Haruka and Michiru went off to check along with the rest of the mothers. We still don't know what's going on."

"Oh." Faith replied weakly. She mentally cursed at herself, she had a gut instinct that something was wrong with Hope, but she refused to listen to it. She was more worried with getting home. "Where's Isabella and Jordan?"

"They're still at the preschool." Ken replied.

Faith nodded and turned to leave. "Where you going?" Ken asked.

"I'm going to get them, since my parents are busy." Faith replied and left.

Chloe cocked her head and looked at her father, "Daddy is Mommy and sissy coming home soon? I'm worried."

Ken was worried too, he figured they would've at least called by now. "Don't worry sweetie, mommy and Daisy will be home shortly."

"Rei brought Annika. I told her to stay home and just let everyone take care of it, but she said because Daisy called everyone she _had_ to go." Chad came out of know where. Julia climbed up in her father's lap and snuggled up next to him.

"Momma was going with what her heart said." Julia replied.

Gloria gave her dad a worried look and then turned and left. Asai sat on the couch speechless. His daughter didn't say a word to him. She only gave him a weird look and left. Asai stood up and was about to go after her when Erin tugged on his pants legs. He sighed, and picked his little girl up.

"Faith you can't just run off like that." Gloria explained catching up to her friend.

"Why are you following me?" Faith asked.

Gloria flinched at the tone of voice Faith had used with her. She was only trying to help.

"I just want to help you get your sisters." Gloria replied.

Faith didn't say anything. The two girls walked in silence all the way to the pre-school. When they arrived, the owners were surprised to see them. Ceres came up to them and greeted them with a confused expression.

"We're here to pick up the twins." Gloria stated, seeing that Faith wasn't speaking now.

Ceres nodded and went into the room and gathered up the two munchkins. She made Gloria sign a paper stating that she and Faith had gotten the children. Gloria said thanks and the four headed off toward Faith's quarters.

"You can quit beating yourself up over Hope." Gloria finally spoke up to Faith. "I'm not stupid on what you're doing."

Faith shot her a glare. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough to know that you knew she was in trouble and now you're beating yourself up over it." Gloria replied, showing her knowledge.

Faith sighed. Gloria was right. She was beating herself up over it, and everything was probably fine with Hope by now. Faith perked up at the sound of the wind in her ears.

"Did you hear that? Do you feel that?" Faith questioned Gloria.

Gloria gave her a funny look. "Noo.. I don't."

"It's the wind. It's troubled." Faith explained. "Something's wrong. It's getting louder." Faith cupped her hands over her ears, trying to escape the howling of the winds.

"Faith… Are you okay?" Gloria questioned concerned.

"NO!" Faith screamed, as she hurled to the ground. Jordan and Isabella stood in horror as they watched their sister suffer some invisible pain. Gloria looked back at Isabella and Jordan making sure they weren't having some sort of weird affects, as seeing it appeared to be a warning of evil. But the only thing that appeared wrong with them was horror.

"Make her stop!" Isabella cried, putting her hands over her own ears, and tears started to stream down her face. Gloria quickly went next to Faith and started to shake her violently.

"Fight it Faith! Fight it!" Gloria screamed. "You have to fight whatever it is!"

Faith screamed louder, as the winds started picking up. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"I CAN'T! YOU HAVE TO!" Gloria hollered back as loud as possible, tears coming to her own eye. She remembered Annika had, had a horrible nightmare, she wasn't sure of its details, but she knew it was awful, as it left Annika weak and frail.

"What's wrong with her?" Jordan questioned, scared. Gloria looked up at the twins, Isabella was in tears, and Jordan was standing there helplessly.

……

Just when everyone thought Hope had started to calm down, she gave out another blood curdling scream. Annika and Ariel started crying again. Everyone exchanged worried looks. No one knew what to do at this point.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Ariel screamed. Ami held her child in her arms, unsure of what to do. She had never felt so helpless as a doctor, a senshi and a mother in her life, as she did now. She wasn't able to help Hope. And when she thought her daughter was okay, both Annika and Ariel started crying.

Maggie and Daisy looked as though they were about to pass out. Makoto went up to her daughter, and put her arm around her shoulder. Setsuna did the same with her daughter.

"She wants us dead!" Annika spout off.

Rei gave Annika a helpless look, "Who?"

"SHE DOES! She wants the prophecy filled. Don't let her mommy. Make her stop!" Annika started screaming.

Usagi had to think of something quick. If Hope continued screaming like she was, she'd make herself pass out, which at this time wouldn't be a bad idea, but Usagi didn't know of the consequences.

"Rei listen to me! You may be the only one that can help right now!" Usagi said, finally gathering up her plan. Rei turned her focus onto the young princess. "Give Annika to my mom, and use your scrolls to try and get them to stop."

Rei nodded, and almost unwillingly handed Annika to her best friend. Neo-Queen Serenity held onto Annika as though she was her own child. Rei closed her eyes, and focused on her inner resources. She started to spout off the little saying. She stopped when she heard her daughter scream for her.

"REI FOCUS!" Usagi screamed.

Rei nodded again and quickly did the chant. She threw the scrolls out at the three children, accidentally sending an extra one out at Neo-Queen Serenity. Rei snatched her daughter away from Serenity before she crashed to the ground. Haruka had quickly run over to Serenity and caught her in her arms, just before she hit the ground.

"Great! Did you have to hit the Queen?" Haruka questioned with a sly smirk.

Rei gave a small laugh, "Sorry."

"She quit." Michiru said with a sigh of relief, she cradled her sleeping daughter in her arms and stood up. "We need to get home. Faith's all by herself and we need to get the twins."

Ami who was holding her own child quickly stated that Hope needed to be brought to the hospital.

"I'll carry the Queen." Haruka suggested. "Makoto should probably get Daisy home, she looks worn out." Haruka gave the child a sympathetic look.

"I really need to get to Faith." Michiru began to panic. "And I need to stay with Hope."

"If all do respect, I'll take Hope and you can go to Faith and the two younger ones." Hotaru explained.

"But you need to get home to your children too." Michiru stated.

"They have their father, they'll be fine without me for a couple more hours." Hotaru explained, taking Hope out of Michiru's arms.

"Michiru don't make this harder than it has to be." Ami demanded. "You go home and take care of Faith, Jordan, and Isabella first, and then you can come by the hospital and check up on Hope."

Michiru sighed and headed toward the palace. When she was out of ear shot Minako spoke up, "Michiru has seemed to have lost it a little bit."

"She isn't coping well with something." Haruka replied.

Everyone gave Haruka a quizzical look, wanting to know what she wasn't coping with. Haruka sighed, "I'm not sure with what. She's just been acting strange since this morning." Everyone started to walk back toward the palace.

Faith had stopped screaming and was passed out on the ground. Gloria didn't understand what had happened. Isabella was crying harder now, afraid that something really bad had happened to Faith. Gloria yanked on her own hair, and let herself drop to the ground. This wasn't making sense. What had happened? Faith wouldn't wake up. What was wrong with her?

"Shut up!" Jordan told Isabella.

"No, You shut up!" Isabella argued back through her tears.

"Okay. No need to argue please. I can't handle all of this." Gloria said, butting in. Isabella ran over to Gloria and dropped into her lap. She started to cry harder. Gloria was hesitant at first to give the girl any comfort, but finally she started to stroke her hair. She rarely allowed anyone to get close to her. When everything had calmed down Gloria took her communicator out of her pocket, she hadn't forgotten it this time.

She flipped it open and contacted her mother. "Mom…"

Minako came back worried, "What's going on sweetie? Who's crying?"

"Isabella is crying, but she's okay. At least I think. Faith was going crazy and then she passed out."

"Wait, the twins are with you? Where are you and Faith? Where's your father?" Minako questioned.

The Senshi's shot back concerned glances at Minako. Michiru was going to go spastic when she found that none of her daughters were where they were supposed to be.

"Faith left from the area where you guys usually are waiting for us. And I went off after her. She went and got the twins, and then we were walking home when she started complaining about the wind." Gloria explained, near tears once again.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Minako replied. Things were getting a little bit out of hand. Minako took off at a fast pace. No one followed after her, as everyone was busy with getting the younger ones to the hospital and home. And the Queen was passed out and Haruka was taking care of that.

"When I thought things couldn't get any worse." Rei stated.

"I wonder what happened to Faith?" Makoto asked.

"Mom… it sounds to me like Faith was getting a strong vibe of the evil presence, and Hope probably did as well." Daisy brought up.

Maggie gave her friend a worried look, "If that's true… then I'd hate to face the enemy."

A shudder went up everyone's backs. If Faith and Hope had felt the evil presence and it did that to them, without a battle then things weren't looking too great. And they still weren't sure what Ariel and Annika were facing.

"We'll have a scout meeting tonight. I know everyone's tired, but if we don't talk about what we know, it could be too late to do anything by tomorrow. Whatever is going on, it's powerful."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Authors Note: This has nothing to do with the current series. Just this idea struck me and so I _had_ to write about it. I'll update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Lost

A few days later, Hope, Annika, Faith, and Ariel had been released from Ami and Hotaru's care. Not a whole lot had been accomplished. Hotaru and Ami had concluded that Hope and Faith's senses had picked up on the evil forces, but what scared them the most, was how powerful this enemy was. Annika and Ariel wouldn't speak about their nightmares.

Michiru sighed, and lied back in the lawn chair. She had sent her four children off to school earlier that morning, sending a letter with Hope and Faith explaining their _condition._ Haruka was softly playing the violin next to Michiru. Michiru looked up at her with distress in her eyes.

"Come on Michiru you haven't picked up the violin in a few days now. It's time to come off it." Haruka stated firmly, yet with tender affection. Serenity, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami glanced up over at Michiru and Haruka, from the pool. "Paint! Play the Piano, the violin. I don't care. Just please don't be sad and depressed."

Michiru looked up at Haruka and smiled softly. Haruka set the Violin down and laid back in the chair. She wasn't getting through to Michiru. She had locked herself up, but this time it was different. She wasn't doing anything and Haruka couldn't figure it out.

Michiru stood up unexpectedly and turned toward Haruka, "I'm going to go. I'll see you when the kids get home."

"Where you going?" Haruka asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Don't worry about it Haruka, I just need time to think." Michiru turned and left. Haruka sank back into the chair and put her hands on her head out of frustration.

Setsuna and Hotaru went and sat down next to Haruka. "I don't know what's wrong with her. This isn't like her. These last few nights she' barely paid any attention to Jordan and Isabella, she's just been racking her brains over this whole thing that's going on with some of the chibi scouts."

Setsuna gave Haruka a look of sympathy. Haruka continued, "Jordan even came up to me asking if Michiru still loved her."

"Aww… Poor Jordan." Hotaru said. "I wonder what's up with Michiru."

…….

Maggie and Daisy were getting their lunch, they went and sat off in a secluded area so they could talk.

"I don't get the whole feeling the presence of evil thing. I mean, I do… but I don't." Daisy stated. "Can't you usually tell when there's an evil presence?"

Maggie nodded and bit down on her sandwich, she chewed and swallowed. "That's what I don't get about it either. Only Ariel, Annika, Faith, and Hope have experienced some kind of evil presence. I haven't seen anyone else."

"What about Maia? I mean I know she's not a sailor scout." Daisy questioned.

"What about her?" Maggie asked.

"Do you think she has the ability to see glimpses of the future like Ariel does?" Daisy explained more thoroughly.

Maggie thought for a moment, she had never thought about it. She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her sandwich.

Daisy leaned back in her chair thinking about the younger senshi's. Emily didn't have the healing power like Madelyn did, did she have some other strong power? Could she heal in any form? Did Julia have the power to sneak in on what people were thinking? What about Erin? What kind of unique power could the child hold? What about her _own_ sister? She didn't appear to hold any sort of special power, but maybe it hadn't been unleashed. As for Hailey…? She could have anything. Yet, she wasn't one for fighting. She fought, but most of the time she _watched._ Was that wrong? As for Jordan and Isabella, the children were difficult. Daisy pealed out of her thoughts and gave Maggie a funny look.

"Does Lydia have any unique power?" Daisy asked.

Maggie's eyes shifted, "I'm not sure. The only thing I do know is she seems to know more than me and my mother. We can't figure it out. And if you ask her she denies it."

"Hmm…" Daisy thought. "Julia would know."

"Yea, but that girl is Lydia's little spawn." Maggie pointed out. Daisy sighed, she was right. "And she has this huge barrier built around her. She won't let me or my mom talk to her much. We're surprised that she _has_ Julia."

"She has others. Or at least she protects those _others_." Daisy said, referring to the youngest twins and Emily.

"I wonder if she'll protect Maia like she does those three." Maggie questioned.

"She might already, and we just don't know it yet." Daisy replied.

………

At the preschool, Maia, Isabella, and Jordan were supposed to be taking their nap. Unfortunately, for Isabella she couldn't sleep. She sat up from her mat, and looked at the opened window that was letting the cool November weather enter the room. None of the caretakers were present at the time. Isabella glanced at Maia and Jordan and started to crawl toward the opened window. She got to it and stood up. She carefully grasped the sides and helped herself climb through the window. She landed on her back, in some bushes. She sat there for a moment's time and then crawled out of the bushes. She stood up, glancing behind her to make sure no one had followed her, and dashed off.

A young boy from afar was watching her. He opened up a communicating device of some sort and spoke into it. "I have a reasonable target for your plan."

"Keep a close eye on whoever it is." a woman's voice came back over, and then there was nothing but static. The boy shut the communicator and stood up.

_'I should probably see what kind of human power this child holds. And I'm sure the caretakers of this dump would love her back in their care.'_ He started walking toward the little girl.

Isabella stopped she felt a strange undeniable power. The waves were gently acting up. Isabella shuddered. She turned around to see a boy, perhaps even a young man, standing there. She tilted her head, he appeared nice, but something was wrong. He knelt down, smiling.

"Hey small one. I'm Terrie. What's your name?" he asked, gently.

"Isabella." She replied softly.

"That's a nice name." he said. _'She has a great deal of energy power. Not like most humans. I can't resist. Taking a small bit from her won't hurt.'_

"I think we should go back to the daycare. I'm sure the people there will be worried about you when they find you not there." Terrie explained. He held out his hand, hoping she'd take it, and to his surprise she did. Terrie felt overwhelmed by her energy power, as they walked toward the daycare he focused on gaining it. Isabella collapsed on the ground. Terrie studied her. _'I must've taken too much. Oh well, can't put it back.'_ He picked her up and carried her to the front door of the daycare. He walked in, and immediately a young girl was next to him.

"Thank you." She said, as she took Isabella from him.

"I think she fell asleep. She snuck out of that window that you girls have opened." Terrie explained, and then turned and disappeared out the door.

"Isabella Kaiou you've done it now!" the girl scolded quietly to the sleeping girl.

………

Ariel was in her gifted class, paying attention to the teacher when she was struck by a premonition from the future. She saw a very blurry scenery of the Palace. She saw a small girl pass out, and the last thing she saw was a guy appearing lost, and then someone else stabbed. Ariel shuddered. What was going on? Did everything connect? Ariel sighed. She needed to talk to her mother, or someone. Ariel suddenly remembered that there was supposed to be a dinner that night.

"Ariel sweetie, you're welcome to go home now." The teacher spoke up. Ariel glanced around the room, no one was there, except for her and the teacher. Ariel turned slightly pink and nodded. She had been so caught up in thinking that she didn't realize the bell had rung.

She ran outside by the tree where her friends were still waiting. When the group saw that she was out there, most of them headed off to home. Hope, Madelyn, and Emily stayed behind.

"You okay Ariel?" Madelyn asked her friend.

"No, I had a premonition." Ariel replied, shuddering again.

"What happened?" Hope questioned.

"I don't know. None of it made sense. Maybe it's not something to worry about." Ariel sighed. "It was at one of our palace dinners, some girl passed out, and a guy walked in to our dinner lost, and then someone was stabbed."

Hope and Madelyn went pale. Emily clung onto Madelyn.

"That seems like something _I'd_ be concerned about, but I don't know that could just be me." Someone from behind them said.

Hope, Madelyn, Ariel, and Emily turned around shocked that someone was behind them. It turned out to be Daisy, Maggie, and Usagi. Maggie came up and put her arm around Ariel.

"I don't know what it means, 'cause it really doesn't make sense, but if you feel like you should tell anyone then do." Maggie said.

"I don't like the stabbing part, but unless we know who it is we can't really do anything but be on the look out." Usagi explained, sighing.

………

The other children had just arrived to the palace, and were greeted by their parents. Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka were worried when they didn't see their children walk up with the rest of the group.

"Momma can me and Gloria hang out? I promise I'll get my homework done." Annika pleaded.

Rei looked over at Minako waiting for some kind of answer from her. Minako nodded and Rei told her daughter that, that would be fine.

"Just be back in time to do your homework and remember we have the dinner tonight." Rei reminded her. Minako nodded and told her daughter the same thing. Gloria squealed for delight and took a hold of Annika's hand. They left their school belongings there and headed outside for some play.

Not too long after Gloria and Annika had left the rest of the crew came home. Ami took her daughter in her hands and gave her a giant hug. Ariel was a little bit in the state of shock. Had something bad happened? Usagi watched as Michiru did the same thing, almost in tears. Her eyes saddened, why were the adults being so emotional? Especially Michiru?

Little Hailey who was off the side watching everyone, shuddered. She walked up to her older sister and tugged on her arm.

"Usagi I wanna go home." She said barely in a whisper. Usagi glanced down at her little sister, she hadn't been paying much attention to her these past couple of days, but now she realized that her sister had been awfully quiet and she had been staying out of Usagi's things. Usagi nodded and turned around walking off with her little sister.

"Michiru we need to go get the twins. I got a call earlier from the daycare and they weren't too happy." Haruka mentioned.

Michiru nodded. Haruka, Michiru, Faith, and Hope headed toward the daycare, Ami was right behind them with Ariel, as she had to pick Maia up from the daycare as well. When they arrived to the daycare Haruka and Michiru were greeted with a very outraged VesVes, who was holding onto Isabella.

Haruka sighed, "What'd she do this time?"

"She decided to leave from the facility, and a man brought her back." Ves explained, "She should be _thankful_ he didn't **_take_** her."

"Not everyone's bad." Ami mentioned.

Ves's eyes widened, "You weren't here. You didn't feel the negative energy flowing off of him."

"Why didn't you tell me that when we were on the phone?" Haruka questioned, a little ticked.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was overreacting. He brought Isabella back and nothing appears to be wrong with her." Ves replied sighing.

Faith held her arms out for Jordan to come running into. Jordan smiled and ran to her sister. Faith picked her up and squeezed her tightly. Michiru smiled and went back into the heated discussion between Haruka and Ves. Faith twirled Jordan around. Hope and Ariel smiled at the two. Hope glanced back at Isabella who was now being scolded by Haruka and was at the verge of tears. After what seemed like forever, Haruka, Michiru, and the four children arrived home. Ami went home with her two girls.

………

"So, Annika…" Gloria began, but silenced herself, afraid she might go too far.

"Hmm?" Annika asked, leaning back in the swing as she swung up high.

"Your nightmare. Do you remember it?" she questioned hesitant.

Annika came to a complete stop, she looked down at the ground her eyes saddening. "I remember it." Annika recalled. "Whoever were against… she never mentioned our younger sisters."

"Do you think she knows about them? If she doesn't then we could use that to our advantage."

"Yea, we could. Until she found out, then she'd quickly readjust everything." Annika stated. "And when she finds out who Maia is, it's a dead give away. She'll be hurt. And as for Emily… she could make the worst happen."

"So we're down two, but we can protect them. We do it all the time." Gloria reminded her. Annika shrugged. "Well, we should probably get home. We have to get ready for that prank… I mean party."

"Gloria!" Annika scowled. "No pranks!"

"Please?" Gloria begged. "It'll lighten up the mood."

Annika glared at Gloria. "Keep me out of it."

Gloria dropped down onto her knees, "Please Annika!"

"You're not gonna get me." Annika slipped off the swing and pushed Gloria down lightly and walked away. She was looking behind her and continued walking. When she saw Gloria smirk she knew she was in for it. She took off in a flash toward her quarters. Gloria closely behind her. Rei and Julia were watching from the window, as Annika was being chased by Gloria. Annika and Gloria were in a fit of giggles.

Annika made it to her quarters. Gloria gave her friend a hug and told her goodbye. Annika and Gloria were still laughing. Annika waked into her quarters to find her dad sitting on the couch watching some TV. Rei was busy putting Julia's hair up nicely for the dance.

"I'm glad you had fun darling. You need to get started on your homework, 'cause after I'm finished getting your sister ready, I'm gonna have to start working on you." Rei explained. Annika nodded still smiling. She was glad to have a friend like Gloria, who could make her laugh till it just about made her cry. Annika went up to her bedroom and shut the door. She got out her book bag and started on her homework.

Gloria in the meantime was on her way up to her quarters when she spotted a man roaming around. Gloria didn't know what it was about it, but she didn't like him. Gloria ignored him and continued to her quarters. She tried to think of how much fun her and Annika had, but the man was in her mind. Gloria told herself to stop being so stupid, that she was overreacting. She opened the door to her home and walked in.

Asai was playing some kind of game with Erin at the dinner table. Minako was no where in sight. Gloria shrugged and went to her room. She decided to start on her homework, hoping that it would keep the guy off her mind, but it didn't. Something was wrong, she could just feel it. What was he doing here? In the palace? How'd he get in? What'd he want? Was he looking for someone? Was he here to hurt someone? What could he possibly want? Gloria did a few of her math problems and then leaned back in her chair.

She needed to think of a good prank to play at the dinner tonight. She knew she would be frisked before she got in there, so she couldn't possible sneak something in… Of course, she had a worthy component. If she could meet up with Isabella or Faith then she could give them the props and they could easily bring it in. She smirked as she finished up her math homework. She closed up her folder and pulled out her English folder. She cringed at it… English. It wasn't her favorite subject. All the verbs, nouns, and pronouns. It was enough to give someone a headache.

Minako walked into Gloria's room, she smiled when she saw that she was doing her homework, without being asked. Gloria looked up at her mother, she might as well get to her plan.

"Mom! I think I forgot an assignment. Can I go to Faith's quickly and get it from her?" Gloria asked frantically digging around in her book bag looking for it.

"Alright, but hurry back. You need to get ready." Minako said, and shut Gloria's door. Gloria smiled and gathered up her whoopee cushion and a couple of other things. She stuffed them in her backpack and ran out the front door. She was determined to have a laugh tonight. She went straight for Faith's residence. She cringed when she remembered the guy, she was alone in the halls, on her way to Faith's. She felt around in her pocket, she sighed in relief when she felt her transformer and communicator.

Gloria made it to Faith's without running into the mysterious guy. Haruka answered the door and gave Gloria a funny look. She wasn't used to Gloria coming to the house unexpected. Haruka noticed the hint of fear hidden deep within her eyes, but didn't question it. She let Gloria come inside.

"Sorry, I forgot my homework." Gloria explained. "I came to see if Faith had it."

"She's getting ready." Haruka replied and pointed to the back rooms. Gloria smiled and skipped on to the back, trying to get the images of the random guy out of her head. Gloria found Faith dressed her dress, sulking in her room.

"Hi." Gloria said, startling Faith.

"Hey." Faith replied back.

"I have something that might cheer you up." Gloria insisted.

Faith smirked, "What's really in that bag?"

"Tricks, but I can't get them into the dinner tonight. Mom will frisk me." Gloria explained.

"I'll gladly sneak them in." Faith agreed before Gloria even asked. Faith grabbed a bag, from her belongings. Gloria opened her bag and transferred the stuff to Faith's. Both girls snickered. Isabella walked in, leaving the door wide opened, but the stuff was already hidden, so no one would know.

"What are you up to?" Isabella questioned.

"You want to have some fun tonight?" Gloria questioned. Isabella nodded. "Good, 'cause tonight should be a blast."

Faith nodded in agreement, she opened the bag up and Isabella peaked in. Her eyes widened with excitement. Gloria and Faith laughed at her.

"You should go get ready 'Squeak'." Faith acknowledged that she was still dressed in her school clothes. Isabella nodded and started toward the door. Faith and Gloria went to talking for a few more seconds, when Faith noticed that Isabella had started to sway back and forth. Faith gave Gloria a worried look. Gloria shrugged her shoulders. Isabella collapsed to the ground.

"I should probably go…" Gloria stated and headed toward Faith's door. Something wasn't right at all. She shuddered and left the house scared. Gloria walked back slowly to her quarters. She was afraid of everything that had been going on this week. Annika and Ariel had bad nightmares, Faith had literally lost it, the guy from earlier wasn't supposed to be there, and Isabella was now in the mix of it all. Did it all connect? Gloria moseyed on back to her house, she went upstairs and put her backpack on her bed. She went to her closet and picked out a dress. She chose to wear her bright orange one with a lighter orange lace. She quickly changed into it, and then went to find her mother so she could do her hair. She'd have to finish her homework after the dinner.

………

At the dinner, Gloria hadn't had anytime to do her pranks. Faith had brought them, but every time Gloria had the chance to perform one of her pranks, she ended up losing her goal. She went up to Faith and asked her if Isabella was going to be alright.

"I don't know." Faith replied truthfully. "We're going to take her to Aunt Ami's after the dinner. Right now we don't know what's wrong with her. It's almost as though she has no energy anymore."

Gloria sighed, "There's someone in the palace that's not supposed to be here."

Faith gave Gloria a funny look. "Ves said some guy had returned Isabella this afternoon."

"I hope it's not the same guy, there was something about him that wasn't right." Gloria explained.

"Ves said there was a lot of negative energy flowing off of him." Faith replied. She glanced up over at her sister who was cradled in her mother's arms. "We don't know what were up against."

The Queen walked through the doors, running a little bit late. Behind her was Usagi, the King, and a very distraught Hailey. The King and Usagi went ahead and sat down at the table. Everyone else started making their ways to their places. Neo-Queen Serenity bent down and took her daughter in close to her.

"What's wrong sweetie? I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately." Neo-Queen Serenity asked, concerned. She had noticed it for the last couple of days, but she figured Hailey would've pulled herself out of it by now, but she hadn't. Neo-Queen Serenity was becoming extremely concerned.

Hailey shrugged, she scanned the table. Not everyone was the same right now. Gloria and Faith were continuously looking around, as though looking for someone. Annika and Ariel were keeping some information to themselves, that could be vital to the new enemy. Faith and Hope had experienced… _something._ Hailey looked over at Isabella, she looked _exhausted._

"Mommy what's wrong with Isabella?" Hailey questioned.

"I don't know, why don't we go see?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked, she took a hold of Hailey's hand and the two walked over toward Michiru, right when the mysterious guy who Gloria had seen walked in. He appeared to be lost. Minako pushed her chair back about to get out of it, when Gloria knocked her juice into her mother's lap. She didn't want her to go anywhere's near him, and she didn't care how much she got scolded at it for. Minako stood up, angry that Gloria had poured her drink in her lap.

"It's alright Minako, have a seat, I'll tend to it." Makoto said, standing up. She went and greeted the guy. Michiru locked eyes with him. It wasn't a sweet sensation, but more as a death glare. Makoto escorted him out of the dinner hall.

"Are you lost or something?" Makoto questioned as they had stopped outside the dinning hall.

"Yea, I'm sorry greatly for that." He replied. "The names Terrie."

"I'm Makoto. Do you know Michiru, I saw you looking her way." Makoto said, she had a feeling she should trust this guy, but he wasn't leaving.

"Yea, old friends." He answered. "Her daughter doesn't look so healthy."

"She's just feeling a little down." Makoto replied, not wanting to give out too much information about Michiru's family. She didn't mention her other three children.

Terrie smirked, "Can you give this to Michiru?" he made a knife appear in his hand.

"Hmm?" Makoto questioned, as he stabbed her in her stomach. He held the knife in for a little. She was unable to scream or make any sort of noise. The pain went through her body, numbing her lungs. He pulled out the knife and walked away, not caring about the position he had just put himself in with his _own_ master.

Makoto clutched the wound, she tried to steady herself. She reached for her communicator, but was unable to speak into it. She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. _Was she going to die?_

Authors Note: I didn't think this chapter would end up being longer than five pages. I had slight writers block, 'cause I couldn't figure out what else should happen. I didn't want to rush it, but now it's finished. And it's around nine pages long. I left it at a cliffhanger. I'm going to try to update this story once a week. Next chapter is all planned out, if you guys have any ideas please share.


End file.
